The Garfield and The Odie
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Its a story that is like the fox and the hound 2 so enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer: I do not own Garfield or Mortal Kombat they belong to the rightful owners so enjoy!**

It was a beautiful day at the Arbuckle house Garfield was chasing Odie for a game of tag "You can't catch me Odie" said Garfield until Garfield crashed into a wall and Odie taged him "Tag you're it Garfield" said Odie.

"OK Odie I am going to get you" said Garfield as he chased Odie.

Until a knock on the door it was Liz and Grandma who were going to stay with Jon for a few days "Liz Grandma nice to see you two" said Jon after Liz and Grandma got into the house Garfield and Odie made a big mess in the living room Jon was not happy "Garfield you and Odie made a big mess I do not like it I tolled you of runing in the house" Jon was really angry with Garfield and Odie so he put Garfield and Odie outside.

"Well Garfield and Odie you will have to miss the Mortal Kombat fair but it will be just me Liz and Grandma I wish you and Odie get along Garfield but maybe you will go with us next year" said Jon and Jon got in the car with Liz and Grandma and they droved away.

"Odie I am sad I wish I can go to the Mortal Kombat fair before it ends but now Jon with those other guys are gone I will take you Odie" said Garfield "Will you take me please?" asked Odie "OK Odie I will take you but we will take a short cut its a faster way" said Garfield.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer: I do not own Garfield or Mortal Kombat they belong to the rightful owners so enjoy!**

Gafield and Odie were at the Mortal Kombat fair there was games rides and food "Ok Odie what do you want to do first? rides? games? see the mortal kombat warriors? or food?" asked Garfield just then Odie braked and saw the poster behind Garfield and it was fireworks it was everynight.

"Wow Odie do you want to see fire works tonight?" asked Garfield "Yes I do Garfield" said Odie "OK Odie its not bumped into Jon or we will be in big trouble" said Garfield.

* * *

3 hours later

Garfield and Odie ride the rides play the games and eat the food until "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH..." said the sound Garfield and Odie heard it too "I wonder what that sound is coming from?" asked Odie Garfield saw something in the warriors stage "Odie that might be the Kombat warriors let's go see" said Garfield and he and Odie ran into the behind the stage and saw the female warriors with a male one by one standing together Garfield and Odie watch them sing.

All the female and male warriors"we're in Harmony..."

Li Mei and Onaga "We're in Harmony..."(Li Mei steps forward)

Ashrah and Radien"We're in Harmony..."(Ashrah steps forward)

Jade and Nightwolf"We're in Harmony..."(Jade steps forward)

Mileena and Brarka"We're in Harmony..."(Mileena steps for ward)

Kitana and Lu Kang"We're in Harmony..."(Kitana steps forward)

Sonya and Jax"We're in Harmony..."(Sonya steps forward)

Tanya and Scorpion"We're in Harmony..."(Tanya steps forward)

Frost and Sub-Zero"We're in Harmony..."(Frost steps forward)

Sindel and Shao Khan"We're in Harmony..."(Sindel steps forward)

Nitara and Reptile"We're in Harmony..."(Nitara steps forward)

Sareena and Smoke"We're in Harmony..."(Sarreena steps forward)

Sheva and Goro"We're in Harmony..."(Sheva steps forward)

"Thats great warriors you did a great job on that line now let's do the next line but this time only the girls are singing this line so I will piont at the female warrior and that female warrior will sing the next line but one female at a time" said Blaze.

Li Mei"We're...in...Harmony..."

Ashrah"We're...in...Harmony..."

Jade"We're...in...Harmony..."

Mileena"We're...in...Harmony..."

Kitana"We're...in...Harmony..."

Sonya"We're...in...Harmony..."

Tanya"We're...in...Harmony..."

Frost"We're...in...Harmony..."

Sindel"We're...in...Harmony..."

Nitara"We're...in...Harmony..."

Sareena"We're...in...Harmony..."

Sheva"We're...in...Harmony..."

"That was great now the girls have the next line so boys only the girls do this line OK" said Blaze

Li Mei"oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh ...ohohoh...ohohoh...ohohohohohohohoh..."

Ashrah"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...ohohoh...ohohohoh...ohohohohohohohoh..."

Jade"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ohohohoh...ohohohohohOHOHOH..."

Mileena"OH...ohohoh...ohohohohohohohohoh..."

Kitana"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH...ohohoh...ohohohohoh...ohohohoh..."

Sonya"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ohohoh...ohohohohoh...ohohohohohOH..."

Tanya"oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh h...ohohoh...ohohohohohohohohoh..."

Frost"Ohohohoh...ohohoh...ohohohohohohohoh..."

Sindel"Ohhohohohohohohoh...ohohohohoh...OhOhOhOh..."

Nitara"Ohohoh...ohhohohoho...hohohohohohoh..."

Sareena"OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhohohohohohoh ohoh..."

Sheva"Oooooohhhhh...ohohohohohohohohohoh..."

"Great job every one now the next line at the end of the song it only the girls can sing this last line OK girls ready?" said Blaze.

"Odie these warriors are good" said Garfield.

Li Mei"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhohoho h..."

Ashrah"ahahahahahohohohohohhhhhhhhh hhhhh..."

Jade"Ahahahahahahhah...ohahoohohohohoh..."

Mileena"ahahahahahahahahha...ohohohohohohoh...ahahahahahahahahaah..."

Kitana"ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahohoh..."

Sonya"ahahahahahohohohohahahahahah ahahhahahahahahahahah"

Tanya"ahahahaahohohohohohohoho"

Frost"ahahohohohohohohohohohhohoho hohoh"

Sindel"ahahahahahahahohohohohohohoh ohohoohohohohohohohohoh"

Nitara"ahahahah..ohohohohohohohoohohohohohoho ahahahah"

Sareena"ahahahahahahahohohohohohohoh ohohoh"

Sheva"ahahahahahah...ohohohohohohohohohohohohoh"

"That was great amazing job girls how let's go back to the top and rehurse agian" said Blaze.

* * *

2 hours later

"Wellcome every one to the Motal Kombat show where we hear singing from the warriors" said the man "Odie its show time lets go see" said Garfield and he went to get him and Odie a seat.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer: I do not own Garfield or Mortal Kombat they belong to the rightful owners so enjoy!**

Garfield and Odie took their seats for the show and waiting to see the warriors preform the song.

"And we have a real treat for you now Blaze the firespawn and the warriors" said the man.

"Odie this show is OK I give it 10 stars I love the warriors" said Garfield.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH..."

Radien"Like the sun and blue skys like summer nights and fireflies"

Lu Kang"Like a dragon and its fire"

Ashrah"We are the prefcet maaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttcccccc cccccccccchhhhhhhhhh..."

All"Cuz were in harmony..."

Garfield and Odie were dancing to the song.

All the female and male warriors"we're in Harmony..."

Li Mei and Onaga "We're in Harmony..."(Li Mei steps forward)

Ashrah and Radien"We're in Harmony..."(Ashrah steps forward)

Jade and Nightwolf"We're in Harmony..."(Jade steps forward)

Mileena and Brarka"We're in Harmony..."(Mileena steps for ward)

Kitana and Lu Kang"We're in Harmony..."(Kitana steps forward)

Sonya and Jax"We're in Harmony..."(Sonya steps forward)

Tanya and Scorpion"We're in Harmony..."(Tanya steps forward)

Frost and Sub-Zero"We're in Harmony..."(Frost steps forward)

Sindel and Shao Khan"We're in Harmony..."(Sindel steps forward)

Nitara and Reptile"We're in Harmony..."(Nitara steps forward)

Sareena and Smoke"We're in Harmony..."(Sarreena steps forward)

Sheva and Goro"We're in Harmony..."(Sheva steps forward)

Li Mei"We're...in...Harmony..."

Ashrah"We're...in...Harmony..."

Jade"We're...in...Harmony..."

Mileena"We're...in...Harmony..."

Kitana"We're...in...Harmony..."

Sonya"We're...in...Harmony..."

Tanya"We're...in...Harmony..."

Frost"We're...in...Harmony..."

Sindel"We're...in...Harmony..."

Nitara"We're...in...Harmony..."

Sareena"We're...in...Harmony..."

Sheva"We're...in...Harmony..."

Li Mei"oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh ...ohohoh...ohohoh...ohohohohohohohoh..."

Ashrah"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...ohohoh...ohohohoh...ohohohohohohohoh..."

Jade"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ohohohoh...ohohohohohOHOHOH..."

Mileena"OH...ohohoh...ohohohohohohohohoh..."

Kitana"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH...ohohoh...ohohohohoh...ohohohoh..."

Sonya"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ohohoh...ohohohohoh...ohohohohohOH..."

Tanya"oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh h...ohohoh...ohohohohohohohohoh..."

Frost"Ohohohoh...ohohoh...ohohohohohohohoh..."

Sindel"Ohhohohohohohohoh...ohohohohoh...OhOhOhOh..."

Nitara"Ohohoh...ohhohohoho...hohohohohohoh..."

Sareena"OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhohohohohohoh ohoh..."

Sheva"Oooooohhhhh...ohohohohohohohohohoh..."

Then Odie begin to howl "Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh...ohohoh...ohohohohoh...ohohohohohoh..." then Li Mei picked Odie up and said "Come on dog sing with us" All the female and male warriors"we're in..." Odie sang loud as he can and he said "HARMONY...!" and Garfield and Odie begin to sing and dance until this was the last line of the song.

Li Mei"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhohoho h..."

Ashrah"ahahahahahohohohohohhhhhhhhh hhhhh..."

Jade"Ahahahahahahhah...ohahoohohohohoh..."

Mileena"ahahahahahahahahha...ohohohohohohoh...ahahahahahahahahaah..."

Kitana"ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahohoh..."

Sonya"ahahahahahohohohohahahahahah ahahhahahahahahahahah"

Tanya"ahahahaahohohohohohohoho"

Frost"ahahohohohohohohohohohhohoho hohoh"

Sindel"ahahahahahahahohohohohohohoh ohohoohohohohohohohohoh"

Nitara"ahahahah..ohohohohohohohoohohohohohoho ahahahah"

Sareena"ahahahahahahahohohohohohohoh ohohoh"

Sheva"ahahahahahah...ohohohohohohohohohohohohoh"

Odie"ahahahahahahahhah...ohohohohohoh..."

"Ashrah lissin to that dog and cat they were singing" said Kira "Yeah I heard them that dog was amazing voice" said Ashrah.

End Of Chapter 3


End file.
